


The Sound of the Woods

by Aerwyna



Category: Into the Woods - Sondheim/Lapine, The Sound of Music - Rodgers/Hammerstein/Lindsay & Crouse
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerwyna/pseuds/Aerwyna
Summary: Prompt: Into the Woods/Sound of Music: what happens to the von Trapp family if what lays beyond the Alps is not Switzerland, but the Forest?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Summer Solstice Swap





	The Sound of the Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ConfusedAnon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedAnon/gifts).



> This work references Small and Casual Productions' performance of The Sound of Music, which featured a woman in the role of Friedrich and a gay man in the role of Kurt.

#### Chapter One: Maria

It had been two weeks since the von Trapp family fled Austria, and their long journey through the Alps was weighing heavily on everyone. They had set out with such hope, but their patience with the daily toils of the trip, and with each other, was wearing ever thinner. In the beginning, the children had been happy to help each other in any way, even taking turns carrying Gretl and Marta when they grew too tired to walk. But now they were constantly bickering, and their father ended up doing most of the carrying. Maria had to admit that their disciplined upbringing had probably carried them farther in peace than any other group of seven children could have managed, but not even that could stand up to fatigue, hunger, and the lack of a warm bed. Maria was struggling herself with the challenges of the journey, and with the extra burden of keeping peace among the children and between them and their father. They needed to find a place to rest soon, and not just for a few hours or one night. They needed a real break. She prayed for it every day.

\---------- 

After several particularly trying days of walking under the hot sun, their route led downward into a small wooded area nestled in a valley. They were initially grateful for the shade and the change of scenery, but the more they looked around them, the more they realized that this was no ordinary forest. There were toppled trees and ruined dwellings all around, as if some giant creature had laid waste to much of the land. Maria’s mind immediately jumped to the Nazis, but it seemed unlikely that they had ventured this far into the mountains. They stopped at a fresh spring for lunch, but Louisa and Kurt both spotted a wolf nearby, so they moved along quickly. A few hours later, they saw smoke rising from a chimney in the distance. Maria convinced the Captain that it wouldn’t hurt to take a brief detour to find out what it was, and so they began their journey toward the Baker’s cottage.

#### Chapter Two: Ella

Ella was seated on the porch mending clothing as the sun sank toward the horizon. It was the first moment of quiet she had enjoyed all day. Jack was out fetching wood, Red was frosting cupcakes, and the Baker was spending some one-on-one time with his son, Max. They would have a simple dinner, she decided. They had been baking and cleaning all day and everyone was exhausted. She smiled as she thought about how her life had taken so many unexpected turns. First, she was a beloved daughter, then a maid to a wicked stepfamily, a princess, and now the matron of a baker’s house. As it turned out, keeping a bakery clean was even harder than picking up after her terrible sisters, but she didn’t mind it. Here she was appreciated and part of a team. They were all laboring together toward a common goal and it was fulfilling. Still, these moments of silence were precious. All she could hear were the sounds of the forest and the wind gently rustling the leaves on the trees.

But suddenly there was something else. Were those voices? She paused her work and listened more carefully. Yes, she could pick out several unique voices, but none of them were familiar. She opened her mouth to call for the Baker but paused when she realized that it sounded like a group of children. Where would they have come from and what on earth were they doing in the woods?< /p>

Ella stood and walked down the porch steps just in time to see a tall woman with dark blonde hair emerge through the trees. She had obviously been traveling for a quite a while, as evidenced by her disheveled hair, torn clothing, and dirt-caked shoes, but she was striking, nonetheless. Her bright blue eyes lit up with excitement and relief as they connected with Ella’s. It took Ella a moment to even notice that the woman was followed by a parade of six children and a man carrying a seventh. They all looked miserable, but somehow the woman managed to flash a lovely smile as she approached Ella.

“Good evening, Madame,” the woman said with a melodious voice. “I’m so sorry to bother you. My name is Maria von Trapp, and this is my family.” She gestured back to where the children had all gathered around the man, who was clearly their father. None of them particularly resembled her, though. “I do hate to inconvenience you, but we are on a very long journey and were wondering if we might rest here for the night.”

Ella looked back and forth between Maria and her family. The father was obviously distrustful, but who could blame him after walking through these woods? The children, though—she could tell they hadn’t been properly fed or washed in quite some time. It was hard to believe that this woman could be so purposefully neglectful. What on earth could this journey be about? There was only one way to find out.

“My goodness!” Ella exclaimed. “How tired you all look. You can stay as long as you need.”

“It won’t be long,” the man insisted. His voice was authoritative, but not unkind.

“Long enough for a good meal and a bath,” Ella responded. “I insist.”

“Thank you so much,” Maria said, her smile growing wider. Ella couldn’t help but smile back.

“What’s all this?” came the Baker’s voice from behind her. She turned to find him standing in the doorway with Max in his arms.

“This is the von Trapp family. They need our help,” she said. He surveyed the group and nodded, not requiring any more explanation. Ella so admired his natural warmth and generosity. He stepped forward and gently placed his son in her arms.

“Well then, I better start baking!”

#### Chapter Three: Maria

Maria was overcome with gratitude as she looked around the make-shift dinner table later that night. It was hard to believe how much had happened over the past few hours. Their hosts had sprung into action with remarkable efficiency to ensure that all their needs were met. The children had been given cupcakes by a young woman named Red, who had ordered them not to eat too quickly at the risk of upsetting their stomachs and spoiling their dinners. Baths had been drawn for the girls and the boys, and a variety of chests and closets had been raided for clean clothes. Ella and the young man Jack had pulled out every pillow and cushion to create a sleeping space for all of them in the sitting room. Every time Maria or the Captain offered to help, they were sent away, allowed only to do the work of washing and tending to their children. 

Then, just as Maria thought they could not be more blessed, supper was announced and they were led outside to find a bountiful collection of meats, vegetables, and pastries laid atop several long pieces of wood. Jack apologized for the ugly table and Ella apologized for the simple food, but Maria was overwhelmed by their kindness. She and the Captain warned the children not to take too much food, but they need not have worried—it turned out there was more than enough to go around. Over supper they shared stories of musical competitions, the Nazi occupation (of which the Baker’s family was shockingly unaware), and their escape into the mountains. Their hosts offered up some truly unbelievable tales in return about witches, magical beans, and giants. Maria found it all rather hard to believe, but the younger children were enthralled, and she decided they deserved a little fantasy and distraction right now. Thus, she had to kick her husband several times under the table when she could tell he had a criticism on the tip of his tongue.

\---------- 

After the meal, Ella insisted that Red and Jack should clean up and the two fathers should put their children to bed. Surprisingly, no one disagreed. Maria felt a bit guilty leaving the Captain on his own, but Ella seemed very keen to speak with her, so she told herself it would be rude to leave.

“I hope you don’t mind me stealing a bit of you time,” Ella said, when they were finally alone. “It’s just been so long since I’ve spoken to a grown woman!”

Maria laughed. “It’s no trouble. I just can’t believe everyone did what you told them to do!”

“Well, I used to be a princess, so I’m used to bossing people around,” Ella joked. Maria couldn’t decide whether to believe her. 

“Is that true?” she asked softly.

“Well, I was married to a prince for a short while,” Ella explained, “but he died in the giant attack, so I decided to leave all of that behind.”

Maria had no idea what to make of this woman. She seemed kind and genuine, but she spoke so flippantly about her first husband and was not very deferential to her second. “So, you married the Baker?” she asked.

“Oh…no,” Ella answered. “Both of our spouses died, along with Jack and Red’s mothers, so we decided to form our own little family. But we’re not married. Or even…together.”

“What about little Max?” 

“He’s the Baker’s son, but not mine,” Ella explained. “He was born right before the giant attacked. I suppose I’m a bit like his stepmother, but given how terrible mine was, I’m not inclined to use that title.”

Maria nodded. “It’s not an easy job, especially with seven children.”

“You’re not their mother!” Ella exclaimed. She seemed almost excited about it.

“I’m not,” Maria admitted. 

“That makes sense,” Ella said with a laugh. “Forgive me if this is rude,” she continued, “but it seems to me that you and the Captain are very different. How did you meet?”

Maria’s cheeks burned with embarrassment. Even though she knew she had come by her love for Georg honestly, she often feared that others might make unfair assumptions. “Well, I was hired as a governess for the children…” she began tentatively.

“Oh! And you fell in love with their father?” Ella asked. 

“Quite accidentally,” Maria explained. “I fell in love with the children first.” 

“How wonderful!”

Maria was pleasantly surprised by Ella’s positive reaction. “I’m glad you see it that way,” she said. Ella gave her a questioning look. “Not everyone believes that love can overcome a 25-year age difference.”

Ella waved her hand dismissively. “You mustn’t concern yourself with the perceptions of others. I married a prince because everyone else thought I should, and it brought me grief in the end. People say I should marry the Baker now, but I don’t want to, so I won’t. You have to follow your heart, even if it leads you in unexpected and unconventional directions.”

Maria stared at Ella in awe. How could she be so sure of herself and what she wanted? Maria had been struggling to figure that out for most of her life. Even now, she sometimes questioned her decision to up-end her entire life for the Georg and his children. But Ella had given up being a princess with no regrets. Sitting in the moonlight, Ella was certainly beautiful enough to be a princess with her dark sparkling eyes and long flowing hair. No wonder she had caught the attention of a prince. Maria felt her pulse accelerating and averted her eyes.

Ella must have noticed her discomfort, for she spoke again with a soothing voice. “I wasn’t always so sure about all of this. Before the giant I was terribly indecisive.”

Maria lifted her head, having regained her composure. “And I thought I wanted to be a nun!” she joked, hoping to lighten the mood. 

Ella’s eyes widened in surprise. “Why?” she asked earnestly. 

Maria was unsure of how to answer. It had been a long time since she had taken time to reflect on that part of her life. “I suppose it felt like the only option available to me at the time,” she admitted. “My parents died when I was 10 years old. I grew up in an orphanage and turned out to have quite a gift for dealing with the younger children, so it was decided that I should become a teacher. I went to school in Vienna and then entered the Abbey when I was 19 to become a schoolteacher.”

“You had to become a nun in order to teach?” Ella inquired. “Aren’t there young women who teach before they are married?”

“There are,” Maria conceded, “but I never imagined myself as one of them. I grew up in a Catholic orphanage and was devout in my faith. And, to be honest, I had never really enjoyed the company of men. So, the convent seemed like the right choice.”

Ella nodded her understanding. Maria could tell she was thinking and was a bit fearful of what would come next. To her surprise, Ella just smiled and said, “But life took you in an unexpected direction.”

“It certainly did,” Maria responded.

Ella stood and Maria followed. “You must be exhausted,” Ella said. “I will not keep you from your bed any longer. Sleep well, and hopefully we can speak more tomorrow.”

“I would like that,” Maria answered, her cheeks growing strangely warm. Ella flashed her a brilliant smile before bidding her goodnight and ascending the stairs to the second floor. A sudden shiver passed through Maria as Ella disappeared. She pulled her shawl around her more tightly, worried that she might be coming down with something. 

\---------- 

Maria walked into the sitting room, where the children were already sleeping on the floor with their father. Gretl and Marta were curled up against his chest, so Maria laid herself down on the other side of them. She and Georg rarely had the opportunity to sleep next to each other these days, but she didn’t mind too much. She would do anything to keep these children safe and happy.

“Where have you been?” he whispered, startling her. 

“Speaking with our hostess,” she whispered back.

“Don’t tell her too much,” he warned, “she might be a Nazi spy.”

Maria frowned. “Georg, you don’t actually believe that, do you?” 

He shrugged his shoulders sleepily. “We can’t afford to trust anyone right now.” 

She didn’t respond. It wasn’t worth getting into an argument now. They all needed rest. 

Before long, his breath slowed, and she could tell he had fallen asleep. Unfortunately, she couldn’t manage to do the same. Instead, she lay awake replaying her conversation with Ella over and over in her head. True, Ella had been very curious about her life and forward in her questioning, but she just couldn’t believe a woman like her could have nefarious intentions. Not when she made Maria feel so warm and welcome and safe in her home. Then again, there was that strange hot and cold sensation she got when Ella smiled at her. Maybe it was a warning…

#### Chapter 4: Ella

Ella awoke slowly the next morning, struggling to make sense of the world around her. She had been tossing and turning for most of the night thinking about Maria and her family, and she hadn’t fallen asleep until just before dawn. Now there was sunlight pouring through her window, and it took her a moment to fully grasp how late she had slept. As soon as she did, she gasped and launched herself out of the bed. She dressed as quickly as possible and flew down the stairs and into the kitchen. There she found the Baker and the young boy Kurt kneading dough. 

“Good morning, my dear!” the Baker said cheerfully.

“I’m so sorry I overslept,” she replied, but he shook his head.

“You obviously needed the rest, and I’m certainly capable of providing our guests with some coffee and pastries for breakfast.” She sighed with relief. “And now I’m teaching Kurt here how to make the best sourdough bread in all the land. Or at least the woods.” 

The boy looked incredibly thrilled to be elbow-deep in dough and was staring up at the Baker like he was some kind of god. Ella giggled, but managed to keep it small so that only the Baker noticed and answered her with a wink.

“Where are the others?” she asked.

“Jack took the Captain into town early this morning to get some more supplies. They should be back soon, assuming they don’t run into any trouble in the woods. And the others are all in the back, I think.”

Ella thanked him, patted Kurt’s head, and grabbed a leftover scone and a cup of coffee on her way out of the kitchen. The first thing she saw when she stepped outside was the oldest girl, Liesl, holding Max on her knee as the two youngest girls—Marta and Gretl—fussed over him. They were both trying to make him laugh and cracking themselves up in the process. Liesl held him with the perfect blend of confidence and care, which made Ella think that she must have played an active role in raising her siblings after their mother’s death. Max let out a delighted squeal and the little girls dissolved into a fit of giggles. From her right, Ella heard a disgusted scoff and turned to find the other boy, Friedrich, slouching in a chair and rolling his eyes at his sisters.

“Pay him no mind,” Maria said from behind her. Ella whipped around and nearly dropped her coffee in the process. “He’s going through a ‘serious’ phase right now and thinks we’re all quite silly.” Maria smiled up at her from behind the wash basin, in which she was scrubbing the children’s clothes. Her sleeves were rolled up, the golden highlights in her hair were shining in the sun, and her eyes were full of joy and hope. She was even more beautiful now than she had been last night. It took Ella a few moments to string together a sentence.

“I was supposed to do that,” she said, pointing at the washtub.

Maria shook her head. “No, no. You’ve already done so much. The least we can do is wash our own clothing.”

“Can I at least help?” Ella asked.

“If you’d like!” Maria agreed cheerfully. Ella quickly grabbed a chair and placed it beside Maria’s behind the basin. It was not strictly necessary from them to be sitting in such close proximity, but Ella told herself it would help them hear each other over the din of the children, and Maria didn’t seem to mind at all.

“Is he upset about something in particular?” Ella asked, inclining her head toward Friedrich. He’d been aloof and reserved the previous evening, but not surly as he was now. 

“He’s angry at his father for not waking him up this morning when he and Jack left for town. As the oldest son, he believes that he should be included in such things,” Maria explained.

“Jack and the Captain should be back soon,” Ella called out to him. “And there’s plenty of work that needs doing to pass the time.”

“What? Like learning how to bake with sissy Kurt or washing clothes and making faces at babies like a girl?” he retorted. “I’m only interested in doing men’s work.”

“Friedrich! Don’t say unkind things about your brother,” Maria admonished him. He mumbled something, crossed his arms, and turned away. “I’m sorry,” she whispered to Ella.

As she watched him mope, Ella had to bite her tongue to keep herself from lashing out at him. But then she looked over at Maria, whose face had turned bright scarlet, and decided this was not the time. “What about your other daughters?” she asked calmly.

“Red took them on an adventure to pick flowers in the woods. She said she knew her way around very well.”

Ella frowned. “Oh dear. She does know the woods well, but she’s also a bit of a mischievous child.”

“She and Louisa will be well matched then,” Maria observed, seemingly unconcerned with any potential harm. “Acting out to ease the pain of losing their mothers.” 

“Perhaps. But what if they’re twice as likely to get in trouble together?” Ella asked, remembering all the terrible things that had already happened in those woods.

“Don’t worry,” Maria replied. “If anything bad happens, Brigitta will be back here to tell on her sister instantly.”

“And I’m sure Red brought along her knife,” Ella added. That finally got Maria’s attention, and not in a good way. It was time to change the subject. “Anyway, Liesl is absolutely lovely.”

A warm smile spread across Maria’s face as she looked over at her three daughters. “She truly is. We have become such great friends. Someday, when she finds a man who deserves her, she’s going to be a wonderful mother.”

“That shouldn’t be difficult,” Ella observed. “I thought Jack’s eyes were going to fall out of his head from staring at her last night.”

“Really?” Maria seemed genuinely surprised.

“I hope she wasn’t too upset about it. I gave him a few kicks under the table, but he was having trouble looking at anything else.”

“I don’t think she even noticed,” Maria said. “If she had, she would have mentioned it to me. But she’s just had her heart broken, so she may not even be aware.”

“Oh no!” Ella exclaimed. “By whom?”

Maria sighed. “She was courting with a young man named Rolfe before we left. But he was a Nazi soldier and her father refused to be one, so she had to make a choice. I think she’s well rid of him, to be honest. He was always so eager to control her and to convince her to grow up faster, even after she had lost her mother and been forced to raise her brothers and sisters. That seems plenty fast to me. But it hurts her, I know, and there’s nothing for it but time.

“And good company,” Ella said with a smile. This Rolfe fellow sounded like the complete opposite of Jack. He was such a sweet boy, and Ella and the Baker had worked hard to ensure that the trauma of the giant incident didn’t destroy that, even as it inevitably changed him. Jack had grown up in so many ways over the past two years. He was taller and stronger, smarter and steadier, and more serious, but he had somehow managed to retain the sense of wonder that made him so unique. She had been thinking just a few days ago about what a fine man he was growing into and what a pity it was that everyone in town knew him only as the “Beanstalk Boy” who had brought destruction to their land through his greed and stupidity. But there was so much more to Jack. And maybe a new friend from out of town was just what he needed! 

She was about to share her idea with Maria when the cries of a little girl echoed through the air. "Maria! Maria!” she called. 

Maria smiled and gave Ella a knowing look. “That will be Brigitta.” 

Sure enough, a lanky young girl with wide eyes and brown pigtails charged into their midst seconds later.

“Maria!” she exclaimed, breathing heavily. “She has a knife!”

“Who has a knife?” Maria asked calmly, but Ella could tell that she was holding back laughter.

“The girl with the red cloak! She was waving it around and showing it off!”

“She brought it to keep you safe,” Ella offered, but Brigitta wasn’t listening. 

“Are Louisa and Red okay?” Maria asked softly. Ella got the sense that this was not the first time she had navigated a situation like this.

“I think so…” the young girl answered. “I ran as soon as she pulled out the knife!”

“Were there wolves?” Ella asked, trying to emulate Maria’s soothing tone. It was no use, though. Brigitta’s face formed a look of horror so ridiculous that Ella completely lost her composure. 

“THERE ARE WOLVES OUT THERE?!” Brigitta exclaimed before running into the house just in time to miss the collective burst of laughter that followed her. Soon they could hear her raised voice coming from the kitchen as she shared her story with a new audience.

“What’s all this about?” the Captain asked jovially as he and Jack walked around the side of the house. He appeared to be in a much better mood this morning, and Ella had to admit that she could understand why Maria might have fallen in love this version of him. He walked over to his daughters and kissed them each on the head before making his way over to Maria. He leaned across the washbasin and kissed her on the mouth, which made Ella more jealous than she wanted to admit. 

She looked away from them and caught sight of Jack standing still as a statue with a heavy bag of grain on his back, completely enraptured by watching Liesl play with Max. Rolling her eyes, she rose from her chair and offered it to the Captain, who gladly accepted. As he leaned in to speak softly with his wife, the two little girls ran over to sit on his knees, leaving Liesl alone with the toddler. Ella made a beeline for Jack and shoved him softly to wake him from his trance.

“Stop standing here like a fool and go talk to her,” she told him.

“About what?” he asked, not even bothering to deny his infatuation.

Ella grabbed the grain bag and guided it off his back and onto the ground. “Well, she’s been holding Max and entertaining her little sisters for over an hour now. Her arms could probably use a break and her brain could use some adult conversation.”

“I’m not very good at that…” 

“Just go!” she insisted, giving him such a hard push that he had to take several steps toward Liesl to keep from falling. It was enough to catch her attention, and then he couldn’t turn back. Ella sighed, feeling both satisfied and disappointed. “At least one of us should get what we want,” she muttered.

#### Chapter 5: Maria

Later that evening, after supper, the adults gathered on the front porch while the children played inside. Brigitta had forgiven Louisa and Red shortly after they returned from the woods, mostly because they came back with stories about all she had missed, and she couldn’t stand to be left out of anything. Now the three of them were huddled upstairs in Red’s room, giggling and gossiping. Meanwhile, the younger children were playing in the sitting room under the watchful eye of Liesl and Jack, who had been talking to each other nearly non-stop since that afternoon. 

Maria was so happy to see Liesl smiling again and opening her heart to someone new, but she feared what would happen when they left. Would it be broken all over again? Maybe it was for the best that Georg was eager to move on.

“We can’t thank you enough for your hospitality,” he was saying as she turned her attention back to the group. “Not only did we desperately need food and shelter, but it’s also been so rewarding to see our children engage with their peers and the work of a home like yours.”

“It’s been our pleasure!” the Baker answered. “I hope I didn’t work Kurt too hard today. I noticed him nodding off at the supper table.” They all laughed.

“No, no. It just means he’ll sleep well tonight,” Georg said. “I had no idea he was such an industrious worker.”

“He loves to bake! And he’s quite skilled at it too. You may have a future master pastry chef on your hands!” 

Georg smiled politely, but Maria could tell he wasn’t pleased with that suggestion. “Well, he’s lucky to have had a teacher like you,” she said, attempting to smooth out any tension.

“I think he might even have a little crush on you,” Ella teased the Baker. Georg choked on his drink. Maria opened her mouth to say something before Georg could, but Ella beat them both to it. “A harmless one, of course,” she clarified, “as children do.”

“Yes, I do suppose children sometimes idolize their teachers,” Maria said, keeping her tone light but sending a warning look to Ella. Georg had finally caught his breath and was bright red, though she couldn’t tell if it was from coughing, anger, or both. Ella got the message but answered it with a frown.

“It’s important that our children have a wide variety of skills,” the Baker said. “Jack could bake a cake or darn a sock if he needed to, and Red could chop wood or go out hunting. It might not be their strength, but they know how to do it. That way if a...tree...were to fall on our house tomorrow, they could survive on their own.”

“Oh yes,” Maria replied, picking up the Baker’s cue, “Georg and I have always felt it is very important that the children know how to take care of themselves. I suppose this trip has been an intense tutorial for all of us.”

“There’s a lot the woods can teach you,” Ella said cryptically. The knot that had formed in Maria’s stomach tightened. Clearly Ella was upset with her, but she wasn’t sure why. She wasn’t the one who had made an inappropriate comment about someone else’s son. And yet, the way Ella’s gaze bore into her made her feel as if she had failed somehow. Perhaps she would ask her about it in the morning, if she could summon the courage. For now, keeping Georg calm was her priority.

“Well,” the Baker said, “I think it’s probably time for me to put Max and myself to bed. Sleep well, everyone. There will be fresh muffins in the morning!” With that, he stood and practically ran inside.

Ella broke her eye contact with Maria and stood as well. “I think he’s probably right. Is there anything else I can get for you two before I turn in?”

“No,” Georg answered curtly.

“But thank you,” Maria added, trying to add a silent apology as well. Ella gave her a sad smile and walked through the door.

\---------- 

“How dare she?” Georg hissed as soon as she was gone.

“It was a joke, darling,” Maria insisted. “Made in poor taste, perhaps, but not with any ill will.”

“My son will not spend another minute with that man.”

“You’re overreacting, Georg. I’m sure he did nothing wrong. But we could ask Kurt,” she suggested.

“Even if she’s wrong—which she is—my son will not grow up to be a baker.”

Maria frowned. “And what if that’s what he wants to be? Are you going to be too much of a snob to let him?”

Georg looked over at her, surprised by the sudden shift in her tone. “Fine,” he grumbled. “If he wants to start a baking business when he’s older, I’ll support him. But I won’t allow his mind to be warped by these strange forest people.”

“So, they’re no longer Nazi spies?” she asked, exasperated. 

“Certainly not.”

“Well thank heavens for that…”

“Maria, you’re too trusting,” he said, his voice softening. “I love that about you, but it can also be a liability.”

“Georg, these people have been unbelievably generous to us. Let’s at least try to give them the benefit of the doubt.” 

He stared at her for a moment and then sighed deeply. “You’re right. Of course you’re right. I’m being paranoid again.”

“You’re running from the Nazi army across the Alps with seven children. Some paranoia is understandable. You have a lot on your shoulders. Please try to rest and I promise I’ll deal with the children and our hosts.”

He smiled reluctantly and lifted Maria’s hand to kiss it tenderly. “I feel very lucky to have you on this journey with me.”

“We’re going to get through it,” she assured him. He laid his head against hers and she kissed the side of his face. “I’m going to go put the children to bed,” she whispered. “Don’t stay out for too long.” He nodded softly and she gently removed herself from his side, breathing a sigh of relief.

\---------- 

When she entered the sitting room, she found most of the children already tucked in and sleeping while Liesl and Jack sat facing each other, completely absorbed in their quiet conversation. She cleared her throat softly. “Maria!” Liesl said, pulling back slightly. 

Maria smiled, eager to put her at ease. “Thank you for keeping Liesl company and watching the children, Jack. I think it’s probably best if you go upstairs before Captain von Trapp comes in.”

He shot Liesl a panicked look, but she smiled and placed a comforting hand on his knee. “It’s alright,” she said. “You haven’t done anything wrong. But she’s right—you should go. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She lifted her hand and he took that as his cue to get up. He mumbled a goodnight to Liesl and then nodded to Maria as he passed by. There was no way she could miss his pink cheeks and goofy smile. She turned back to Liesl and raised her eyebrows. Liesl answered with a good-natured eye roll and got up to wash her face.

While she was gone, Maria decided to lie down next to Kurt and see if he was sleeping. “Hi Maria,” he said, only half awake. 

“Hello, Sweet One,” she replied. “Did you have fun today?”

“Oh yes,” he said, waking a bit more with excitement. “It was the best day ever.”

“Oh my goodness. Did you like the baking?”

He nodded. “And the baking man.”

“He’s nice, isn’t he?” she asked.

“He’s nice and funny and smart and he knows all the things about baking. He’s my favorite.”

“That’s good, Sweet One. I’m glad you had fun,” she said, gently petting his light, fluffy hair. The knot inside her was growing tighter again. Could Ella have been right? If so, what was she supposed to do? A wave of panic began to form, but she pushed it down. Nothing. He was 10 years old and they would be gone in a matter of days.

Before she could give it any more thought, Liesl walked back in, followed by her father. He saw where Maria was lying and gave her a questioning look. She mouthed “he’s fine,” which seemed to be enough to satisfy Georg. He found a spot to lie down and beckoned for her to join him. Kurt had fallen back to sleep, so she got up carefully and Liesl took her spot next to him.

Maria joined her husband, who wrapped his arms around her eagerly. It felt strange not to have a frightened child sleeping between them. “I miss this,” he whispered in her ear.

“So do I,” she responded, but the knot was still wound tightly within her.

“Thank you for taking such good care of all of us,” he said.

“It’s my pleasure. I wouldn’t have it any other way,” she answered. And yet, all she could think about was how disappointed in her Ella was and how desperately she longed to fix it.

#### Chapter 6: Ella

Ella awoke with a tension headache and a hefty dose of regret the next morning. She had been unkind to Maria, which is the last thing she wanted to be. Her anger had been justified, but it should have been directed at the Captain, not his wife; she had only been trying to keep the peace. That annoyed Ella, but she could understand it. Mostly she hated that Maria felt like she had to do that to keep her husband happy. She deserved more than that. She had such a loving heart and Ella believed that, despite her religious upbringing, she also had an open mind, when she was allowed to use it. She threw the blankets off with a groan and put her feet on the floor. Lying in bed thinking about all of this wasn’t going to help anyone. She had to go downstairs and face whatever consequences awaited her there.

\---------- 

The house was surprisingly quiet when she finally descended, but she could hear the Baker banging around in the kitchen, so she headed in that direction first. She found him alone with Max, who was seated in a highchair playing with a ball of dough. 

“Good morning,” the Baker said, laying a muffin and a cup of coffee in front of her on the counter.

“Thank you,” she replied. “No helper today?”

“No,” he said sadly, “but it’s okay. I should go into town today anyway. The girls are going to frost cupcakes when they get back from their flower picking excursion.”  
Ella lowered her head. “And where is he now?”

“Outside with Friedrich and Jack, learning how to chop wood.” Ella gave him an alarmed look, but he already knew what she was thinking. “I talked to Jack—he’s watching over him.”

“What about Maria and the Captain?”

“They left together early this morning. I’m not sure where they went or when they’re planning to be back.”

“I’m surprised they didn’t all leave at first light,” she said with a sigh.

“Don’t beat yourself up too much, Ella. You were right,” he assured her. “They just come from a different world. They’re not there yet.”

“Well, I hope they get there soon for Kurt’s sake.”

He nodded in agreement. “Speaking of crushes, I’m surprised you haven’t ambushed Jack yet.” 

She gasped, remembering that he had still been with Liesl when she went to bed. “Well, I suppose if I go out there to check on Kurt, I might as well talk to Jack…” The Baker laughed and slapped his palm on the counter, sending a cloud of flour up into the air. Max clapped with delight. Ella gave them both kisses as she left the kitchen and headed outside feeling hopeful. This was exactly what she needed.

\---------- 

When she got to the woodpile, Friedrich was chopping logs and Kurt was picking up the pieces and carrying them over to Jack to be stacked. When the little boy caught sight of her, he dropped the wood in his arms so he could wave. She waved back, but Friedrich was already ordering him to pick up the wood. Ella would deal with that later. For now, Jack was alone, and she had to take advantage of this opportunity.

“Good morning, Jack,” she said cheerfully.

He lifted his head to give her a knowing look. “Hello, Ella.”

“How did you sleep?”

“Just fine, thank you,” he said, continuing with his work.

“You were up late last night, weren’t you?” she asked innocently.

He shook his head and smiled. “Not that late. Maria came in shortly after you did and sent me upstairs.”

“Still, you and Liesl spent a lot of time together yesterday.”

“I guess so,” he conceded. “We were just talking. She’s very easy to talk to.”

“What did you talk about?” Ella inquired.

He shrugged. “Lots of stuff.”

Ella groaned audibly. “Come on, Jack. I’m the one who encouraged you to talk to her. Give me something!”

“Let’s see…” He finally stopped stacking wood to think. “We talked about our moms and how much we miss them.”

“Of course.”

“We talked about Max and her younger siblings,” he offered. “And she told me how they had a friend back in Salzburg named Max.”

“Okay...”

“We talked about how much we both like animals.”

Ella’s face fell. “You didn’t tell her about Milky White, did you?”

“I told her that we used to have a cow and I was quite fond of it,” he answered with a laugh.

“And?”

“And she thought it was cute. She also told me that her mother used to have a cat, but her father sent it away after she died.”

“How sad!” she said. That was another strike against the Captain.

“She did ask about the giants,” Jack admitted, his tone becoming less playful.

“What did you tell her?” Ella asked.

“The truth,” he answered with another shrug.

“How did she react?”

“She was sympathetic. She’s very kind.” As he said this, an affectionate smile crept onto his face.

“So, you like her?” Ella pressed.

He gave her a funny look. “Yes, Ella, I like her a lot. And I appreciate you encouraging me to talk to her. But it’s not like I’m going to marry her, so you can dial back the intensity a bit.” 

“You don’t know that, Jack!” Ella insisted.

“I’m pretty sure her father wants to get out of here as quickly as possible,” he pointed out. “And even if she’s here for another day or two, it would be unrealistic to expect anything serious. I’ll probably never see her again, and if I do, it won’t be for a long while.”

“Well, that’s a pessimistic view.” She knew that he was right, and that he wasn’t trying to spoil her fun, but she was still disappointed.

“It’s the truth. Who knows what the future holds, but for now I’m just grateful to have met her. I enjoy her company, so I’m going to keep enjoying it as long as I can and consider myself lucky.”

Ella was stunned by his response. How was it that he had a more mature view of his crush than she did? “Who are you and what have you done with the silly little boy I adopted?” she demanded. “Are you sure you’re only 16?”

Jack laughed. “I guess that silly boy is growing up.”

“Not too fast, though!” she insisted, throwing her arms around him.

\---------- 

Just after she let go, they heard a chorus of high voices approaching from the forest. Red had returned from the woods with all the von Trapp girls and a massive collection of flowers. Kurt waved at them excitedly and Ella wondered if he would have preferred to spend the morning with his sisters instead of being yelled at by his brother. As they drew closer, most of the group headed toward the house but Liesl hung back, presumably to talk to Jack. That was clearly Ella’s cue to leave, so she gave Jack a pat on the back and headed back to the house to deal with the five remaining girls.

It was a challenge ensuring that everyone had one cup of water to drink and another for their flowers, a snack, and cupcakes to frost, but Ella was quite experienced at balancing an overwhelming volume of overlapping needs. And these young ladies were nothing like her stepsisters. With the possible exception of Red, they were all very polite and patient. Somehow it felt like less work to wrangle all of them in a tiny kitchen than it had to attend to two nearly adult women in a giant house.

Once the dust—or flour—had settled a bit, Ella looked around the room and noticed that Brigitta didn’t have a cupcake. She went over to offer her one, but the little girl politely declined.

“I already decorated one,” she explained.

“Would you like to do another?” Ella asked.

“No, thank you. One is enough. I would like to ask you a question though, Miss Ella.”

“Of course, dear. What is it?”

Brigitta looked around the room and then back at Ella. “Could we go out in the hall? I don’t want everyone to hear.”

“Yes, we certainly can,” Ella responded, growing concerned. Brigitta hopped off her seat and walked out of the kitchen will no visible sign of distress, so Ella had no idea what to expect. 

When they finally found a suitably private spot, Brigitta turned toward her with a serious expression. “Last night, Louisa, Red, and I overheard you talking about Kurt, and Red said that you said that he was gay. Is that true?”

Ella was completely blindsided by the question, as well as the completely matter-of-fact way in which the girl asked it. “Well, Brigitta,” she began, “you really shouldn’t be eavesdropping on other people’s conversations, and this is a perfect example of why. I never said that.”

“But you said he had a crush on the Baker,” she argued calmly.

Ella frowned. What a strange and curious child. She was clearly the smartest of the bunch, but maybe too smart for her own good. “I did say that,” she admitted.

“Isn’t that the same thing?” Brigitta asked, tilting her head to the side.

“Not necessarily, dear. We all have crushes when we’re young, but that doesn’t necessarily mean we’ll become one thing or another when we’re older. Kurt will get to make that decision one day, but we shouldn’t make any assumptions one way or the other before then.”

“Huh…” Brigitta said, clearly not satisfied with Ella’s answer.

“Do you already know what kind of people you like?” Ella asked.

“I don’t like anyone,” Brigitta said without hesitation. “At least not that way. I much prefer matching up other people, like Maria and my father.”

That could explain some things, Ella thought to herself. “The most important thing to remember is that Kurt is still young and figuring out who he wants to be. So, you mustn’t tell other people like your father or Friedrich who you think he is before he knows it himself.”

Brigitta smirked. “Friedrich doesn’t scare me,” she said defiantly.

“Well I should hope not—he is your brother.”

“He doesn’t scare me because I know his secret,” she explained. “I caught him dressing up in my mother’s old clothes once. He said he’d beat me up if I ever told Father, but he can’t actually do that because then he’d be in even more trouble, so now he has to be nice to me.” Brigitta smiled with pride as Ella struggled to process what she had just heard. 

“I don’t see why that’s a big secret,” she said finally. “Sometimes I wear the Baker’s pants when I need to climb up on the roof. The clothes you wear don’t always define who you are, Brigitta. Everyone likes to dress up as someone else every once in a while.”

“I wish I could wear pants…” Brigitta grumbled, missing the point. But before Ella could say anything more, a loud cry of pain rang out from behind the house. “Uh oh,” she said, “that’s Kurt.”

“Go back to the kitchen,” Ella told her, making a beeline for the door. The Baker met her there, but she sent him back to watch over the girls while she went outside to investigate. 

\---------- 

She ran over to the woodpile and found Jack and Liesl facing off against Friedrich. Kurt was in Jack’s arms, sobbing into his shirt, and Liesl appeared to be in full mother bear mode.

“Why are you so cruel to him?” she yelled at Friedrich.

“Because I don’t want him to grow up to be a sissy!” he growled back.

“He’s 10, you jerk. He gets hurt and he cries. You did the exact same thing.”

“You’re not his mother, Liesl,” he shouted. “You have to stop treating him like a baby!” 

“Enough!” Ella said sternly, placing herself between them. “Jack, what happened?”

“He was stacking wood, one of the pieces slipped out of his hand and fell on his foot, and then he got a splinter,” he explained. “I don’t think anything is broken—just bruised—and he’ll feel better after I pull it out of his hand.”

Ella breathed a sigh of relief. If something serious had happened to Kurt, Maria would never forgive her, and the Captain might actually kill her. “Okay, you and Liesl take him inside. Take out the splinter and put some ice on his foot. He can cry as much as he wants.” Friedrich scoffed and turned away from them. “I’ll stay out here and try to talk some sense into this ridiculous boy.” Jack nodded and headed toward the house with Liesl close behind.

“I’m almost 15,” Friedrich announced, “I’m a young man, not a boy.” 

“Then maybe you should try acting like one,” she shot back. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

Friedrich was startled by her curse, but quickly recollected himself. “None of this is your business.”

“My house, my business.”

“It’s not even your house. It’s your husband’s.”

“Seriously?” she exclaimed. “First of all, he’s not my husband. And second, you know nothing about women or marriage or how a house is run. You’re too busy performing your hyper-masculinity for everyone—especially yourself—to know anything about actual humans or relationships.”

Friedrich seethed with anger. “I know that my brother is weak and effeminate, and if he doesn’t grow a backbone soon, the world is going to chew him up and spit him out!”

“Is that what you’re afraid of?” she asked, catching him off guard.

“What?”

“Is that what this whole moody teenager routine is about? If you ask me, you’re trying too hard.”

“What are you talking about?” he demanded.

“Look Friedrich, normally I’d be the first person to tell you to wear whatever you want, but I don’t think you deserve to dress up in a woman’s clothes without some respect for women and their work.”

Friedrich’s face went from bright red to pale white within seconds. “Who told you that?” he whispered savagely. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Ella said softly.

“It had to be Brigitta. I’m going to make her pay for this!”

“Or you could use this opportunity to rob her of the power she holds over you,” Ella suggested. Friedrich gave her a quizzical look. “She knows you’re never going to actually hurt her, so she’s manipulating you with your own truth. And you’re so paranoid about anyone even suspecting it that you’re letting her get away with it. And worse, you’re pushing away the people you love by assuming you already know how they’ll react.”

Friedrich slumped down onto the chopping block and hung his head. “I do know how my father would react,” he said softly.

“But what about Maria? You must know that she would love you no matter what. She could be a powerful ally.”

“She was going to be a nun. Her faith is important to her, and I don’t think whatever’s going on with me fits that mold.”

“Friedrich, she left the convent to be your mother. I’m pretty sure that means you’re more important to her than her faith,” Ella insisted. “Besides, she strikes me as the type of woman who wouldn’t think twice about dressing up in men’s clothes if it suited her needs, or even her desires.”

“It’s more than just the clothes,” he said softly. Ella squatted down to look him in the eyes.

“What is it, then? You can tell me. Do you like other boys?” she asked gently.

“No,” he answered, “that’s Kurt. I like girls. It’s just…” He looked at her with tortured eyes. “I know this sounds crazy, but sometimes I feel like I should be a girl too.”

“That’s not crazy at all,” Ella said, laying her hand on his arm.

“At first I thought it was just because I had so many sisters. And it didn’t seem to matter when we were all young. But then my mother died, and my father withdrew himself. Liesl became the stand-in mother for the group and I thought I should be the father. But it was harder than I imagined. The more I tried to act like a man, the more miserable I was. 

“Then Maria showed up, and we could all be kids again. She encouraged our creativity and sense of adventure. It didn’t matter which of us were girls and boys. I started imagining what it might be like if I had been born a girl. But that didn’t last long. Maria drew our father out of his isolation, which was wonderful, but suddenly all the pressure returned. Now I have a male role model to live up to, and I can’t do it.”

“You don’t have to be exactly like your father, Friedrich, nor should you,” Ella said. “Your mother, Liesl, Maria—all these women have had an enormous impact on your life, and you shouldn’t be afraid to embrace that. What if you tried to emulate them, in your own way, instead of your father?” 

Friedrich shook his head and looked down at the ground again. Tears were forming in his eyes and she could tell he was desperate to hide them. “I’m terrified that if I let down my guard even a little, they’ll all see it.”

“See what?” she asked. He shrugged his shoulders. “The real you?” she continued. “Would that be so bad?”

“Yes,” he whispered.

“I disagree. I see the real you right now and it’s beautiful and courageous. It’s so much better than that terrible mask you’ve been wearing around. I can see how big your heart is and what a unique spirit you have within you. As soon as you can allow yourself to share that with the world, you’ll do remarkable things.”

“I can’t. Not yet,” he choked out.

“That’s okay. You’re still young. You have time. Start with small things: try a new persona or a single piece of clothing that makes you feel good but won’t draw too much attention. It’s a lifelong journey and you’re just starting out. The most important first step is to be kind. Be kind to yourself and to others, especially Kurt. If he does end up having a long and difficult road ahead of him, he’ll need your love and support to walk it. But you can’t prevent him from being himself any more than you can stop yourself from becoming who you were meant to be. Fighting it is just adding pain and poison to the world.” 

He looked up at her with astonishment. “I’ve never met anyone like you, Miss Ella,” he said.

“Well, hopefully I’m the first of many open-hearted people you’ll meet during your life. They’re out there—it just takes some time and effort to find them. I have a hunch that there are several already waiting within your family. Maybe you could start with your older sister and your younger brother.”

He nodded and began to wipe the moisture from his face. Ella pulled a piece of cloth out of her apron and handed it to him with a smile. He stood up and shook out his arms and legs. “I think I’ll start with an apology.”

“Perfect,” she said. 

\---------- 

They walked back to the house together and found Jack and Liesl in the sitting room, watching over Kurt as he slept. And they weren’t alone. Maria and the Captain were there too. Fortunately, they didn’t seem mad, but Ella wasn’t going to make any assumptions. 

“Good afternoon, Captain and Mrs. von Trapp,” she said politely. The Captain gave her a brief nod before turning to look back at his son. All things considered, Ella considered that was a success. Maria, on the other hand, looked up at her expectantly, like she had something to say but couldn’t find the words. Ella held her gaze for several moments until Friedrich spoke from behind her.

“Liesl, may I talk to you?” he asked with a slight tremor in his voice. Ella prayed that his father didn’t hear it, but Liesl certainly could. She stood up without hesitation to attend to her oldest brother. 

“I should probably help out in the kitchen,” Jack said. He did not seem eager to be trapped alone in a room with Liesl’s parents.

“Thank you, Jack,” the Captain said unexpectedly, “for taking care of Kurt.”

“Of course. It was the least I could do after…” Ella grabbed his arm gently to make him stop. “I’m just glad he’s okay,” he tried again, and this time he got her nod of approval.

Maria turned to her husband and whispered something in his ear. He responded with a nod, never taking his eyes off Kurt’s peaceful face. Maria stood and approached Ella in the doorway. “I don’t suppose you have a moment to spare?” she asked softly. Her blue eyes were filled with hope and Ella couldn’t stop herself from smiling. 

“I certainly do,” she answered. “Would you like to take a walk in the woods with me? I could use a break from hubbub of the house, and there’s something I’d like to show you.” 

Maria returned her smile. “That sounds wonderful.”

#### Chapter 7: Maria

Maria’s mind was buzzing as she followed Ella into the woods. This was her chance to apologize, and to explain, but she couldn’t find the words. The air was thick with tension, and she could tell that Ella felt it too. They walked in silence until the house was no longer visible, then Ella finally spoke.

“I fear I was unkind to you last night,” she said. “I’m sorry for that.”

“Please don’t be,” Maria insisted. “We were deserving of your censure.”

“Perhaps your husband was, but not you. I know you were only trying to keep the peace.”

Maria was relieved to hear that Ella didn’t blame her, but she still felt the burden of guilt. “We have both lived a sheltered life in many ways,” she said. “I was sheltered by the Church and Georg has been sheltered by the navy and by his social circle. Life as a sailor--and as a nun--has a certain structure. It’s predictable, which is comforting to many people. It never suited me, but Georg takes great solace in it. After his first wife died, he clung to it for dear life. He even tried to run his household like a ship and treated his children like crewmen. He has traveled to many places and seen many things, but he still fears the unknown. This is especially true now, as more and more people he trusted are allying themselves with the Nazis. 

“I’ve tried to help him see new possibilities, and he’s already opened himself up so much since we first met, but it will take time. He loves his children fiercely and isn’t quite ready to face the possibility that one of them may not fit neatly into the structure he has created.”

“With seven children, it’s likely to be more than one,” Ella pointed out.

“I know,” Maria conceded. “Hopefully I can help him to grow along with them.”

Ella sighed. “That’s very noble, Maria. You obviously love your family deeply. But what about you?”

“What do you mean?” Maria asked.

“Do you really want to spend your life weaning this man of his narrow-minded prejudices? What will sustain you?”

Maria was taken aback by the question. “The children sustain me. And Georg’s love. And the satisfaction of knowing I’ve made their lives happier and better.” 

Ella nodded, but Maria could tell that she wasn’t satisfied. “Being needed is a powerful drug,” she said softly.

“And what about you?” Maria asked, desperate to shift the focus away from herself and her marriage. “Why do you stay here if you don’t love the Baker?”

Ella smiled, perhaps recognizing that it was her turn to be questioned. “Don’t get me wrong. I adore him and I appreciate him as a partner and companion. I just don’t love him romantically. And to be honest, I never truly loved my husband either. I only wanted to go to the festival to see the pretty women in their dresses, but then he spotted me and started chasing after me. Everyone told me I’d be crazy to turn him down, and it felt good to be desired, so I did it. But it never made me happy. His infidelity was a convenient excuse to resent him, but the truth is I felt trapped the entire time.”

“I’m so sorry,” Maria said. “I can understand why you would be hesitant to open your heart to another man. But there must be one out there who would suit you better. Someone who is kind and generous like the Baker.”

“I think no matter how perfect the man, I would find him lacking,” Ella said. Her mouth formed a crooked smile that puzzled Maria.

“So, you have no desire to ever marry again?”

“None,” Ella said without hesitation. “But I also have no interest in shutting myself away. For now, I’m happy here. Who knows what will happen when the children are ready to strike out on their own?”

“I do sometimes wonder what will happen to me when the children are gone,” Maria admitted. Ella raised her eyebrows, encouraging her to elaborate. “I feel like I married the entire family, and I hope Georg and I will still get along when we’re alone.” 

“What about having children of your own?” Ella asked.

“I suppose I’d like that, but there are already seven of them. And Georg is much older than I am. By the time Gretl is grown up, he’ll probably need as much care as they do now.”

Ella sighed. “Forgive me, Maria, but I would hate to see you go directly from the nursery to the sick bed. You have such a beautiful spirit and there’s so much more for you to explore and experience.”

Maria’s heart fluttered at the complement, but she managed to keep herself calm. “Not to worry,” she said cheerfully. “As Georg will attest, I’ve brought plenty of adventure to his children’s lives.”

Ella gave her a look that she could only describe as adoring. “I’m sure you have. No one could be around you and not have their life improved.”

Now Maria’s heart was really pounding, and she felt color rising in her cheeks. “Thank you,” she said softly. “And what could be more of an adventure than walking to Switzerland? I have no idea where the future will lead us!” 

“It will all work out,” Ella assured her. “Perhaps I’ll visit you once this Nazi issue is cleared up.”

“I would like that,” Maria said.

\---------- 

They walked on in silence for the next few minutes with a new kind of tension in the air. Maria wasn’t quite sure what it was, but it reminded her of the first time she had heard Georg sing to his children. There was a subtle humming in her ears, as if something important was about to happen.

“Here we are!” Ella announced, pulling Maria out of her own head. She stepped off the path and led Maria into a small shaded grove. In the middle stood a large tree with bark that was warped to look like a face.

“Where are we?” she asked, stepping forward to run her fingers along the ridges of the strange growth pattern.

“This is going to be difficult for you to believe,” Ella said, “but my mother’s spirit lives within this tree.” Maria took a startled step back and turned to face Ella. Her face was excited and earnest; there was no mischief or artifice to be found.

“No more difficult than magical beanstalks, witches, and giants,” Maria admitted.

“But this I can prove!” Ella exclaimed. She walked up to the tree confidently and said “Hello, Mother.”

The leaves on the tree started to rustle, though there was no wind, and Maria swore she could hear the soft tinkling of bells. Then the bark began to move, and two eyes appeared in the middle of the trunk, along with a friendly smile. Maria opened and closed her own eyes to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. Suddenly, a stunningly beautiful soprano voice rang out through the air.

_Greetings, fair daughter, on this glorious day,_  
_What have you brought me, what have you to say?_

Maria nearly toppled over with shock. Ella turned back to her and said, “She spoke normally when she was alive, but now she only sings,” as if it was the most natural thing in the world. “This is my friend Maria,” she continued, addressing the tree. The trunk eyes shifted and came to rest on Maria.

_Come closer, my darling, so I may see,_  
_My daughter so rarely shares friends with me._

Maria took a hesitant step forward but would go no further than Ella’s side. She stood like a statue while the tree gazed at her. Finally, the singing went on.

_A beautiful heart filled with love and with joy,_  
_A beacon of hope for each girl and each boy._

 _But remember, my child, as you tend to their need,_  
_You too have a soul, and this light you must feed._

“She gives good advice,” Ella whispered, “but it’s not always easy to understand.” Maria nodded, too bewildered to speak. “Thank you, Mother!” Ella called, and the tree began to shift again.

_Go now, sweet children, and walk in the light,_  
_Pay heed to your heart, it will show you what’s right._

With that, the spirit was gone and all that stood before them was a normal tree. 

“How…” Maria began.

“She was descended from fairies,” Ella explained. “She was particularly attuned to the voices of trees, so this is where she ended up.”

“And are you…?”

Ella shrugged. “I didn’t inherit much of it, but I do have one special trick.” Maria was afraid to ask, but also incredibly curious. “I’ll show you.” 

She walked further into the grove, putting some space between them, and then began to sing. Her voice was beautiful, like her mother’s, and slightly ethereal. Maria was mesmerized and her heart felt like it was about to burst with feeling. 

Suddenly, birds began flocking into the grove and gathering around Ella. She spread out her arms and the birds came to rest on them, as well as her head and all around her on the ground. Somehow, they all chirped in perfect harmony with her song. Tears sprang into Maria’s eyes as the beauty of this moment, the song, and the singer overwhelmed her. 

Ella noticed her crying and paused her singing. “Come join us,” she beckoned. “I’ve heard you singing to the children. I know you have a wonderful voice.” 

Maria paused, fearful of what would happen if got any closer to Ella and her strange and alluring magic. It was just music, she reminded herself, something that brought her joy and she had shared with countless people. How was this any different? She flashed back again to the moment when she realized she was in love with Georg, while he was singing. Music had power. Then she remembered what the tree had just said about feeding her soul and listening to her heart. She couldn’t deny that her heart was pushing her towards Ella—towards the music. Maybe, just this once, she would listen.

She stepped forward, hesitant at first and then gaining momentum. Ella resumed singing and Maria picked up the tune easily. As soon as she was near enough, Ella reached out and took her hands, pulling her in closer. The birds began to fly around both of them and perch on Maria’s shoulders. Soon she was singing a harmony that seemed to spring from her lungs fully formed. Her mezzo voice wove together seamlessly with Ella’s soprano and they began to spin around each other, transported by the song’s growing intensity and the bond it created between them. 

The sound of the birds faded from her ears, leaving only their two voices, so perfectly intertwined that she couldn’t tell where one ended and the other began. She stared at Ella with wonder as the forest fell away and all she could see was a beautiful light shining all around her. She wanted so desperately to walk into that light and feel its warmth. Ella’s eyes were filled with the same longing. Maria surrendered to the song, and in it she could hear an invitation—a call to abandon everything she thought she understood and open her heart to new possibilities. She closed her eyes and stepped forward. She could feel both their hearts beating together, propelling the song forward as it crescendoed, begging for resolution. 

She felt Ella’s arms encircle her body, bringing a new kind of warmth and comfort that she had never felt before. She grabbed onto Ella, holding her tightly as both exhilaration and fear washed over her in overlapping waves. Their foreheads touched and Maria opened her eyes to find Ella looking back at her. Her gaze was steady. Comforting. Adoring. It told her to let go of the fear and let herself fall. Ella would catch her. So, she did. She closed her eyes, leaned forward, and when Ella’s lips pressed against hers, she welcomed them. She poured her heart and soul into that connection, desperate to absorb all the wonder and bliss it contained.

Maria’s whole body burned as they clung to each other, entwined physically and spiritually, both overwhelmed by the enormity of their union. She couldn’t imagine being anywhere else or with anyone else. This must be what heaven felt like. She never wanted to leave. 

\---------- 

But it wasn’t heaven. And like all things, it had to end. Desperate as they both were to hold on to it, the glow began to fade, and the world came back into focus slowly. Their lips parted and they stood together, taking ragged breaths, until the last of the waves had passed over them. And then they awoke.

Maria gasped and jumped back. Ella looked around the grove with bewilderment. “What…” Maria began, but her voice gave out.

“That’s never happened before,” Ella whispered in astonishment.

“I should think not!” Maria exclaimed.

Ella stepped forward, reaching out to her, but Maria held up her hand keep her at bay. “No, I mean, I’ve kissed women before, but never like that,” Ella clarified. “And usually my magic trick is just talking to birds…”

“Did you put a spell on me?” Maria demanded.

Ella’s expression grew pained. “That’s not how it works. You were right there with me. All I did was open a door.”

“And I walked through it,” Maria admitted.

“I had no intention of upsetting you,” Ella said softly, trying once again to approach her. This time Maria let her come close enough to take her hand.

“You didn’t,” Maria said, shaking her head. “I mean, I am upset, but mostly because I don’t understand. That was...remarkable.”

“Unbelievable,” Ella agreed, squeezing her hand. 

“But also wrong.”

“Wrong because I’m a woman?” Ella asked.

“No, wrong because I’m married,” Maria answered. To be honest, the fact that Ella was a woman had made surprisingly little difference to her. In fact, she’d rather enjoyed it. But that was something to wrestle with later. For now, she was more concerned about her marriage vows.

Ella sighed and let go of Maria’s hand. “Strange things have been known to happen in these woods. Unexpected moments and experiences. You can choose to leave them behind when you return to your normal life, but you should try to learn from them.”

Maria was silent for a moment. “I’m not sure what I’m supposed to learn from this.”

“Well, it could mean that you don’t know your heart as well you thought. And that there’s much more to the world than you imagined. Or, it could confirm that, even knowing these things, you would still choose to spend your life with your husband.”

It was obvious which way Ella thought she should go, but Maria’s heart and mind were in turmoil. She could not deny her connection to Ella. She had never felt so drawn to anyone—even Georg—and she had never experienced anything like that kiss. But she had also pledged herself to him and his children. Parting from him was painful to consider, but leaving the children was unthinkable.

“I don’t know what to think,” she said finally, “but I do know it’s time to go home.”

Ella nodded and began leading them back towards the path. Just before they reached it, she stopped and turned. “Promise me you’ll at least think about what you want.” 

Maria reached out and took hold of Ella’s hand. “How could I not after that?” 

“Maybe you should stay until you figure it out,” Ella suggested. Maria didn’t respond, but she also didn’t release Ella’s hand when they began walking again. Even though Ella was the one who had unmoored her, she still felt a strange desire to take comfort in her. And Ella seemed happy to oblige her. Maintaining their connection allowed Maria to remember the blissful sense of ease and rightness they had achieved, and to feel its afterglow even as she returned to her real life. 

Her desire to hold on to that feeling was so strong that she had trouble releasing Ella as they approached the house. She stopped, unsure of what to do, but Ella took pity on her and pulled her hand away. She laid a gentle kiss on Maria’s cheek and disappeared into the house. Maria stood still for a few more moments, trying to ground herself before returning. 

\---------- 

As she finally walked toward the porch, she was surprised by what she saw. On one bench sat Jack and Liesl, huddled together in a position that suggested he was comforting her. On the other bench sat the unlikely pair of Friedrich and Kurt, speaking softly to each other.

“What’s wrong?” she asked when she reached them.

“Father is waiting for you,” Liesl said quietly. “He’s upset.”

Panic sprang up in Maria’s heart. Could he know? How could he have found out so quickly? And what had he said to the children? 

She ran into the house, searching for him. First, she found Louisa, Marta, and Gretl playing quietly in the sitting room while Brigitta watched from the other side of the room, pouting. Then she headed to the kitchen and found the Baker and Red working silently while Max looked on. Even he seemed to be aware of the dark cloud hanging over the house. 

“What happened here?” she asked. “Where is Ella?” 

“Ella is upstairs,” the Baker answered softly. “Your husband is outside. You should speak to him.”

Something was definitely wrong. The look on the Baker’s face left no doubt in her mind. She took a deep breath, thanked him, and went out the back door to face her fate.

\---------- 

She found Georg pacing in the dark, and before any words were spoken she could already tell he was fuming. Stepping forward, she placed herself in his line of sight. He stopped when he saw her. “Where have you been?” he demanded.

“I took a walk in the woods,” she answered calmly. It seemed best to figure out what he knew before admitting too much.

“You were supposed to be protecting my children from these lunatics!” he shouted, certainly loud enough for the Baker and Red to hear, if not the entire house. Maria winced, not only at his tactless outburst, but also because of how much it hurt when he called them his children. “Isn’t that what you promised you would do last night?” he continued. “When you convinced me that they were harmless?” 

“I was only gone for a few hours. What could possibly have happened?” she asked.

“I’ll tell you what happened! My nine-year-old daughter told me that they not only accused Kurt of being a homosexual, but also said that Friedrich dressing up in women’s clothing is normal. And then I learned that Liesl has been spending all her time with that ridiculous Beanstalk Boy, no doubt being equally corrupted!”

“Oh, Brigitta,” Maria sighed. Part of her was relieved that Georg didn’t know about the kiss, but the other part knew that this was even worse.

“Don’t you dare blame her for this,” he warned. “Thank God she told me so I can put an end to it!”

“You’re not doing anything until you calm down,” she said. 

“We’re leaving here first thing in the morning!’ he announced, ignoring her words. “I’d rather go now, but that would traumatize the young children even more, which is the last thing I need.”

“Georg—”

“Until then, none of the children are allowed to speak to them, and neither should you!” He resumed pacing and Maria watched him in silence for a minute, making sure that he was done with his tirade.

“Are you done?” she asked finally.

He threw up his hands. “Yes, please tell me why I’m wrong about everything, Maria. Go ahead and try to defend them.”

“I don’t care about them,” she said. “I care about our children.” 

He stopped pacing and looked at her. She could tell, even in the darkness, that he caught her emphasis and regretted his previous word choice. 

“I’m sorry Brigitta heard other people speculating about her brothers’ personal affairs, and I’m sorry she felt the need to repeat it, and that you had to hear about it from her,” Maria went on. “I don’t doubt that our hosts deserve some of the blame for that. But there’s something else we need to talk about.”

“What’s that?”

“None of our children have actually changed in the two days we’ve been here. They’ve simply been exposed to new perspectives, and these more open ways of thinking have cast light on the parts of themselves that they’ve been hiding from us.

“Kurt is only 10 years old—we have no idea who he’ll grow up to be or to love. But we better be prepared to care for him even if we don’t agree with his decisions. And Friedrich—if what Brigitta said is true, it might explain why he’s been so deeply unhappy and lashing out at everyone. Whatever it is must be eating him up inside, and he doesn’t trust us to enough to tell us about it. 

“That’s what scares me, Georg. Our children are confiding in strangers instead of their parents. I don’t care what people say about them. What I care about is always knowing the truth so I can support them when the world tries to tear them down. We’re about to embark on a new life as a family in a brand-new country. Perhaps it would be worthwhile to examine where we’ve failed in our previous life.”

Georg stared at her, stunned. She couldn’t quite believe what she had said either, but now that it was out, she knew it was right. Whatever had happened in those woods, she had come out of it braver and surer of herself. He stepped closer to her and she could see the tortured expression on his face. “I do not want my sons to be laughing stocks,” he insisted with quiet intensity.

“I know. But what’s more important, their happiness or your pride?” she asked gently.

He lowered himself down into a chair and laid his head in his hands. “Of course I want them to be happy, all of them. I would do anything for them. But this…I’m not sure I’m capable of it.”

“Georg, you’ve been friends with Max for years. You’re not starting from scratch.”

He lifted his head suddenly. “Max? What does he have to do with this?" His eyes widened as the answer dawned on him. He shook his head. “Maria, I don’t think I can handle this.”

“I’ll help you,” she said, laying a comforting hand on his back, “I promise. You just have to love them. The rest will come with time.” 

He surprised her by wrapping his arms around her waste and pressing his face against her abdomen. “I still want to leave tomorrow,” he said, but this time it was more of a request than a command.

“Yes, my love,” she agreed. “It’s time to move on.” And just like that, the decision was made. She couldn’t abandon him or the children. They needed her too much and she loved them too much.

#### Chapter 8: Ella

Ella waited until she heard the back door close before stepping away from the window. She felt a little guilty about spying on Maria and the Captain, but who could blame her after what they had just shared? Unfortunately, she had only been able to hear the shouted parts, so she didn’t know how the argument had ended. She’d have to wait until morning, which would be a long while given how much adrenaline was pumping through her veins. Sleep would not come easily tonight.

She was startled to hear a knock on her door and eagerly ran to open it, hoping that Maria was waiting on the other side. Instead she was met by a familiar friendly face. “Hi Ella, can I come in?” the Baker asked. She opened the door wide with a smile. If she was going to be up all night, why not spend some of it with her best friend?

He slipped through the doorway and took his usual spot in the chair by the window. She folded her legs under her on the bed. “Crazy day, huh?” he said. Upon reflection, she realized that the last time they had spoken was first thing that morning. It had been a long day. 

“You have no idea!” she responded with a laugh.

“Did you see the two boys sitting together on the porch when you got back?” he asked.

“I didn’t! Kurt and Friedrich, you mean?”

He nodded. “Whatever you said to the older boy, it really worked.”

“Thank goodness! Hopefully that makes up for inadvertently inspiring Brigitta to tattle to her father.” 

“Yeah,” the Baker said with a pained expression. “That was not good.”

“It was never my intention…”

“I know. And the silver lining is that now he knows and can start dealing with it. Plus, Jack got to spend some quality time comforting Liesl after she quarreled with her father.”

“I barely recognize that boy anymore,” she reflected. “In a good way.”

“He turns out to have a pretty good head on his shoulders after all,” the Baker agreed.

“Going back to the quarrel, I heard Captain von Trapp yelling outside. Do you know how that all turned out?” She tried to ask this casually, but she could tell right away that he wasn’t buying it. He leaned back in his chair and let out a long sigh.

“Something happened, didn’t it?” he asked.

“What do you mean?”

“In the woods. With you and Maria. Something happened.”

“Am I that transparent?” Ella asked, dropping her guard and allowing a smile to spread across her face.

“To me, yes,” he responded.

“It was incredible! Unlike anything I’ve ever experienced before. It was literally magical. It felt like we were ascending to a higher plane or something.” As she described it, an echo of those feelings began to wash over her again and she took a deep breath, soaking them in and reveling in the possibility of going back to that place.

But the Baker was not impressed. “Do you remember when the prince was gallivanting around the forest, cheating on you with other women, and even though your marriage wasn’t great and you didn’t really love him, it still hurt like hell?”

Ella’s heart deflated like a punctured balloon. “Yes,” she admitted quietly.

“Please don’t forget that,” he said. It was more of a warning than a chastisement, but it was a punch to the gut either way. “And, as far as I know, they’re still planning to leave tomorrow morning.”

A second punch landed and this one took her breath away. “Tomorrow morning? She wouldn’t agree to that,” Elsa insisted.

“I’m pretty sure she did,” he said, rising slowly from the chair. “Either way, I wouldn’t want you to oversleep.” Ella sat completely still, staring at the wall, while he kissed her head, bid her goodnight, and shut the door behind him.

This couldn’t be right. How could she walk away so quickly? They had barely scratched the service of what they could do, what they could be, together. How could she give up those amazing possibilities so easily? Unless he was forcing her. Did he know? Had she told him? Ella was tempted to run down the stairs and find Maria. Would she be awake? Would she be longing for Ella the same way Ella was longing for her? What if this was their last chance to be together? What if…?

Suddenly the Baker’s words came rushing into her head and she recalled with perfect clarity how it had broken her heart when she asked her husband why, if he loved her, he had been unfaithful. Was she all that different from him? She had lured a frustrated housewife out into the woods and seduced her. 

Tears began to form in her eyes. Now, instead of spending the night excitedly imagining her future with Maria, she was faced with the heartbreaking task of admitting what an idiot she had been. 

\---------- 

The next morning dawned clear and beautiful, but Ella was in no mood to enjoy it. Her head ached and her face was puffy from crying herself to sleep the night before. As she lay in bed, she could hear the Baker moving around in the kitchen, no doubt making a final breakfast for their guests, as well as the pounding of little feet as the children ran around the house, gathering their few possessions and releasing their excess energy in anticipation of getting back on the road. This was it, then. The end. She sighed. Time to decide: would she hide up here like a coward or would she go make one final plea for Maria to save herself? At the very least, she needed to say goodbye.

She forced herself to get up, get dressed, and brush her hair before she faced this challenge. Then she took a deep breath and swung open the door. She was startled to find Maria waiting on the other side. Her hair was neatly braided, and her eyes were the color of the sky. It was painful how beautiful she looked through Ella’s eyes.

“I’m sorry if I frightened you,” Maria said quietly. “I just didn’t want to miss my opportunity to speak with you in private.” 

Ella opened the door and beckoned for her to come in, not trusting herself to speak. This was not at all how she had imagined bringing Maria into her room.

“I realize that you’re probably upset with me, and you have every right to be. If you’d like me to go away, please just tell me and I’ll leave you alone.”

“I think I made it quite clear that I have no desire for you to leave,” Ella said, emotion already breaking through her voice.

“Yes, you did,” Maria conceded. “And you have no idea how I wish I could stay.”

“And yet...”

“I feel I owe you an explanation.”

Ella turned and walked over to the window, fighting back more tears. “You’re choosing him.”

“No. I mean, yes. But I’m really choosing the children.”

“Or are you hiding behind them?” Ella challenged.

“It’s not about me,” Maria insisted.

“Why not? Why do you refuse to advocate for yourself and your own happiness?” Ella questioned, raising her voice.

“I have to do this for Kurt and Friedrich, and for all of the others whose unique gifts and challenges have yet to emerge. Don’t you think it’s important for them to be loved and supported?”

“Yes, but why does it have to be at the expense of your wellbeing?” Ella asked, walking back toward her. “What if you were a roll model for them instead? What if you showed them what it looks like to choose your authentic self and chase after your passion without shame?”

Maria reached up and cradled Ella’s face in her hands. “You have opened up doors inside of me that I didn’t know existed. You have inspired me to examine my heart and my soul in deeper ways than I thought possible. But I do love him. I love both of you. That’s my truth. I don’t know what that will mean for the future. Maybe someday, after Georg is gone, we’ll find each other again. But for now, this is the choice I’m making.”

Ella’s eyes flooded with tears and she suddenly felt like a caged animal, trapped in this terrible moment. Filled with panic, she reached up to pull Maria’s hands off her face and ran from the room. 

\---------- 

She pounded down the stairs and was headed out to the woods, but as she passed by Jack’s door, something caught her attention. She paused and listened. There were two voices coming from inside. Another goodbye was happening. She hoped that Jack’s heart wasn’t breaking as badly as hers. Curiosity and concern got the better of her, so she leaned her back against the wall next to the door and listened.

“Thank you,” Jack said. “I never thought a girl like you could be interested in a boy like me.”

“Why not?” Liesl asked. She sounded genuinely surprised.

“Lots of reasons that don’t matter anymore, because you made me feel like I could do anything,” he answered. “And now I’m not so scared. If there are more girls like you out there, maybe there’s hope for me.”

She laughed. “Jack, you are charming, kind, and handsome. Someday you’ll leave these woods and girls will line up to go out with you.”

“Imagine that,” he said, and Ella could almost hear him blushing. 

“I want to thank you too,” Liesl said. “I came here with a broken heart and you helped me put it back together so gently and unassumingly that I didn’t even notice until it started to fill up with affection for you. You’ve renewed my faith in young men, and I hope that I’m lucky enough to find one half as caring and honest as you are.”

“You deserve that, and so much more. I’m so grateful I met you.”

“I will never forget you, Jack. I promise.”

There was a pause before Jack spoke again. “Would you mind doing one more thing for me before you go?”

“Of course,” Liesl answered, “you’ve done so much for me.”

Ella heard a chair creaking and a whisper that she couldn’t quite understand. Then Liesl laughed.

“Sure, why not?” she said. Then there was silence. Ella couldn’t stand the suspense, so she peeked through the crack in the door just in time to see Liesl kiss Jack. It was simple, it was sweet, and when it was over, they both smiled. He thanked her again and they stood and embraced.

\---------- 

Suddenly, Ella knew what she had to do. She tiptoed away from Jack’s room and slowly ascended the stairs. When she got back to her room, she was relieved to find Maria still there. She was sitting on the bed, crying and trying to write something down. Ella approached slowly, hoping not to startle her, and she noticed her name was on the page. It was a letter that Maria and had started to write to her, but it was unfinished and soaked with tears. 

“Maria,” she whispered. Her blue eyes rose up to meet Ella’s and they were filled with such desperate sadness. Ella cursed herself for being so selfish.

“I’m sorry,” Maria croaked out.

Ella quickly cleared away the letter writing materials and sat down next to her, scooping up her shaking hands. “No, Maria. I’m sorry. I wanted to keep you so badly that I lost track of myself. I created a ridiculous choice for you and then got angry when you made a rational decision. I never should have put you in that position.”

“I wouldn’t take back any of it,” Maria whispered.

“Not our conversations, and certainly not the part in the woods,” Ella half-teased, wiping tears from Maria’s face. “But let’s pretend I wasn’t such an idiot and I recognized right away that love like yours is a gift—one I was lucky to receive, even for a short while—and that asking you to choose among those you love is folly. Let’s pretend that after the woods we walked home hand in hand and I gratefully and gracefully released you back to your family. No tears. No impossible decisions. No regret. Just a moment in the woods that we can both treasure forever.”

“I will treasure it,” Maria declared. “I won’t forget that moment as long as I live.”

“Neither will I,” Ella agreed. “Something tells me that the stars will never align quite like that again.”

Maria smiled wistfully. “How lucky we were to be there, together.”

“But maybe…since you’re leaving with your family today, and I’ll probably never make it to Switzerland, we could try one more time, just to be sure. No magic. No forest. Just us.”

Maria looked over at the closed door and then back at Ella. “Couldn’t hurt,” she said with a smile. With one swift motion she pulled Ella into her arms. This time there was no hesitation; no fear. They held on to each other and jumped directly into the waves. There was no bright light this time; no hypnotic music. It was just two bodies and hearts, intertwining to give and receive as much love as possible in the short time they had together.

Ella pulled away first this time, her heart overflowing. 

“What do you think?” Maria whispered.

“It was no magical music,” Ella replied, “but it was still perfect.”

Maria buried her head in Ella’s neck and sat together, silently holding each other, until a knock came at the door.

“Maria’s family is waiting for her,” the Baker’s voiced called. Then they heard him retreating down the stairs.

The both smiled, and Ella’s heart was filled with more joy than sadness. What more could she ask for? Maria hugged her one last time and left the room. Ella followed a few minutes later and found her little family waiting on the porch, ready to send the von Trapps off into their future, whatever it might be. One by one, the children lined up to give them all hugs, including Friedrich, and Ella’s tears flowed freely again.

\---------- 

As they watched their guests disappear slowly into the forest, the Baker put a comforting arm around Ella’s waist. “You’ll find another one. I know it.”

“Not like her,” Ella said, “but that’s okay. We had our moment in the woods.” 


End file.
